Nazo Returns Week 1
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: After Green used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Nazo the Hedgehog to defeat Eggsterminator, Nazo left to make sure balance was restored to many worlds. Where did he go in his first week from his point of view after returning? Well now its time to find out in this big crossover story that features My Little Pony as one of the important parts of the story
1. Day 1

Nazo Returns week 1

Prologue

Long ago the planet Mobius was once a planet called Earth, billions of years ago a being called Chaos made Earth his home among all the worlds in the entire Universe. However after the Humans of Earth in the very late 21st century encountered an alien species called the Xorda it would lead to an era of untamed Chaos, upon seeing the danger that would come Chaos created from his essence a being of Chaos that would help maintain the balance between Order and Chaos as well as Good and Evil and even Life and Death where it was needed, this being was called Nazo and known as Nazo the Hedgehog by legends. When the Xorda bombed the Earth it transformed the planet into Planet Mobius, after a thousand years passed by a time came known by some as 'the coming of the Chaos Emeralds' and when this Chaos happened hundreds of Green Chaos Emeralds struck Mobius.

After the arrival of the Green Chaos Emeralds one of them was chosen to be the Green Chaos Emerald of Mobius, Nazo knew that the only way for their to be balance on Mobius was if there were only seven Chaos Emeralds. One of each color, but when he couldn't find a Cyan Chaos Emerald a Pink Chaos Emerald was created in place of the Cyan Chaos Emerald. Eleven-thousand years have passed since the arrival of the Chaos Emeralds and Nazo has died several times in his duty to maintain balance, for the first time in his life a suitable Cyan Chaos Emerald has taken the place of the Pink Chaos Emerald after it was absorbed into a Metal Sonic.

Nazo in his current mortal body known as Green the Hedgehog, Green can only become Nazo when he uses the seven Chaos Emeralds but once he uses their power he can only maintain being Nazo for one whole week and after that he can't become Nazo until a month passes by. Using the Chaos Emeralds the evil scientist known as Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman Robotnik made a powerful machine called E-99 Eggsterminator. Green fought fiercely against the Eggsterminator in an attempt to save his friend Christina Thorndyke, Dr. Oliver Eggman didn't like seeing his nemesis getting beaten to death by his own creation. After the doctor used all seven Chaos Emeralds to power Eggsterminator the machine went out of control an nearly killed Green, however thanks to Chris the Chaos Emeralds were removed from Eggsterminator and Rouge the Bat saved Chris.

In the middle of the chaos, the seven Chaos Emeralds fell into the ocean where the Eggsterminator sent Green while they were fighting. Green then for the first time in his life used the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into his true self...Nazo! Nazo bravely battled the Eggsterminator and destroyed it, he saved his friends and Dr. Oliver Eggman and his henchmen, however after Nazo made sure Chris was safe he had to leave so he could make sure balance was brought where it was needed in the universe. Although Nazo fought the Eggsterminator and won he felt a familiar evil he knew from his life as Green, he couldn't tell exactly how or why he felt the familiar evil or where it came from. But when Nazo destroyed the Eggsterminator the evil seemed to vanish, Nazo wonders where that evil might be but for now he must use his powers to travel across time and space to maintain balance.

Balance between Order, Chaos, Good, Evil, Life and Death. This is the Return of Nazo the Hedgehog! Week 1

Day 1

The return of the Animorphs!

Nazo had left behind his friend Chris within the blink of an eye, when he traveled into outer space he listened carefully for orders from either his father Chaos or from the one true God who created everything. Nazo listened for minutes, though for him it felt like forever, but finally he heard a voice and this is what he heard.

Nazo, you have returned after vanishing about 50 years ago in the Prime Zone's timeline. Hear my word, you are to bring balance to a dimension with champions known as the Animorphs, an evil being known as Crayak has broken the terms of agreement for the "game" he plays with Ellimist. Using The One, Crayak is attempting to destroy the Animorphs which will bring great Evil into their universe. The Evil will bring untamed Chaos and enslaving Order, in short it will lead to the end of their world and this cannot be allowed to happen. Go now to the world of the Animorphs and restore balance between Good, Evil, Order and Chaos and after Nazo heard these words he knew what he had to do.

Nazo used his Chaos powers and the Gloves of Order in order to open up a portal leading out of his universe, and into the universe of the Animorphs. Nazo put on a special robe when he entered the Animorphs universe, with the robe on he appeared as a being that glowed so brightly no one could see exactly what he looked like. To other beings he was an orb of silver glowing light, when Nazo arrived exactly where and when he was needed he saw the spaceship piloted by three of the Animorphs and he stopped it.

"What the heck just happened!?" Jake yelled as his ship all of a sudden stopped in the middle of space.

"Jake look! Something is in front of us" Marco said as she noticed an orb of silver glowing light in front of the ship.

"What is that thing?" Jake said.

Guys...that thing in front of us is alive and he's sending out his thoughts Tobias said.

Fear me not Animorphs, I am Nazo and I have come to bring balance...The One and his master Crayak must pay for what has happened to you and your universe and with the Nazo put a force field around the ship the Animorphs were in.

Nazo then looked towards the area where The One was hiding, and he could hear the thoughts of The One as it spoke to him. "Who are you? Where did you come from whatever you are? The One said.

I am Nazo, I have come to destroy you and set free the beings you've absorbed into yourself, once that's done its time for Crayak to pay for his cosmic crimes Nazo said in the form of a thought to The One.

Whahahahaha! You destroy me? I am The One! Many of a being has tried to destroy me and now they are...ah! Gah! The One made his thoughts heard by all beings in the area, The One was attacked out of the blue by Nazo.

Nazo ripped The One into several pieces without destroying the main body of The One, his reason for doing this was because he wanted to personally make The One suffer before it died. Nazo forced The One into the vacuum of outer space so that the Animorphs could witness the death of The One, The One tried to absorb Nazo but The One couldn't comprehend Nazo, nor could he even touch Nazo's body without burning, the fact that The One was being dragged by Nazo meant that The One was in incredible pain.

Why...can't...I absorb you?! What are you?! The One cried out.

I shall show you who I am Nazo said as he sent a thought into The One's mind that showed The One what Nazo was, when The One learned who and what Nazo was he was scared beyond anything any last words The One? Nazo thought.

Mercy... The One said.

Say it again... Nazo said in a thought he sent to The One, and while he said that he readied an energy ball to vaporize The One.

...mercy! The One said again.

Again! Nazo said in a thought he sent to The One as he had the energy ball ready to end The One.

...mer...cy? and after The One said that he was destroyed by Nazo.

To the Animorphs from their point of view, they saw a silver glowing orb that was Nazo fight The One, and they saw how easily The One was killed by this Nazo being. The Animorphs were speechless as they witness The One die, but what they saw next made them dumbfounded and awestruck. They saw Nazo bring Ax among countless other beings back to life who were absorbed into The One, almost all of the other beings were sent away. While Ax and his crew were brought on to their ship that was completely repaired, before any of the Andalite or Animorphs could speak or think Nazo brought all of the Animorphs together and then he transported them to the moon or their universes Earth.

Nazo transported Cassie to the moon as well, all of the Animorphs were together again minus Rachel who was dead. Nazo kept the Animorphs safe using his powers to make sure they had air to breathe, Nazo then began to speak to the Animorphs.

"Great Animorphs...Prince Jake, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, Marco, Tobias and Cassie. I know you all have to many questions for now but I'll try and make things simple, I am Nazo the Chaos that brings balance. In Japanese the word Nazo means Mystery or Mysterious, I have come because of the game between Ellimist and Crayak" Nazo said as he glowed while speaking, during the entire time he spoke with the Animorphs and anyone in their universe the people would only see a glowing silver orb.

"What do Ellimist and Crayak have to do with this?" Jake said after he finally snapped out of his sock of seeing everything that went on, Jake knew he had to try and stay strong.

"...what are you?" Marco said, Marco felt unusually overwhelmed by the presence of Nazo.

"I am a being who is the son of Chaos itself! I have been sent to right the wrongs that Crayak, I trust you all remember the game he and Ellimist play?" Nazo asked the Animorphs.

Yes we remember the game that they play Ax said to Nazo.

"Well it is time for that game to end today, The One's death is but the first of the events in the end of the game" Nazo said as Ellimist and Crayak appeared before him.

Nazo and the Animorphs looked up in awe along with many mixed feelings as they saw the two beings who had made so much misery, sadness and destruction across the galaxy. "Nazo! Why have you come here" Crayak demanded.

"I am here to end the game between you and Ellimist, Crayak!" Nazo said.

"This is an outrage, what wrong has happened to end our game?" Crayak demanded.

"You are Crayak, because of you The One found its way to this galaxy and became your servant. Ironic since it was the being who sent you away from your home Crayak" Nazo said.

"What?! The One is the being that forced me to leave my home!?" Crayak yelled.

"Yes Crayak, The One was in a mortal disguise when he met you for the second time but now thanks to the power I have he is no more. And the game is to end now!" Nazo said.

"But Nazo...what will happen when the game is over?" Ellimist asked.

"Ellimist my old friend, surely you know that we can never know for sure what'll happen after this point in space and time. But I mess let it be known completely why events must be changed and why I'm going to make things as they are to be by orders from a being greater then me" Nazo said.

"Okay time out! What exactly is going on here!?" Marco said as he broke the silence between the Animorphs.

"Marco, and everyone else you shall know the truth. I Nazo as I mentioned before am a being of Chaos, it may be hard for you to comprehend but every single act of Chaos, Order, Good, Evil, Light, Darkness, Life and Death happens for a reason. But sometimes these forces as well as the forces of Space and Time get altered which can result in corruption and imbalance in the greater scheme of things in not just your universe, but the multiverse as well. I was born from Chaos in order to help maintain balance, and the game between Ellimist and Crayak up until now was in balance. However certain events happened that made the balance go wrong, so now I must right what has been made wrong" Nazo said as he focused hard, one of his special abilities he rarely used made him able to will back to life the one Animorph who died.

Within seconds much to the outrage of Crayak, the surprise of Ellimist and the overall shock of the Animorphs. Rachel was brought back to life, everyone of the Animorphs was unable to believe what they saw but it was real and it happened. Tobias flew to Rachel and he landed on her right arm and it was real, Tobias was overjoyed and overwhelmed when he felt that Rachel was warm and alive.

"What is this outrage!?" Crayak demanded.

"This is but the first of the wrongs to make right Crayak, you can't move from where you are so sit and watch me do my work" Nazo said as he got to work, among the things he did was bring back to life Tom along with other beings who needed to be brought back.

"You can't just do this Nazo!" Crayak yelled.

"I can, will and just did Crayak" Nazo said with a grin, though no one could see it.

"Wait a minute...how...Nazo how and why did you bring back Rachel?" Jake asked in shock.

"That is a good question...one minute I was in heaven and now...why am I alive?" Rachel said as she came to realize where she was.

"I won't allow this to be!" Crayak yelled out as he attempted to kill Nazo.

However Nazo moved out of the way of Crayak's attack, Nazo then moved faster then light and put special chains all over Crayak and then he made a see through barrier which he put around Crayak.

"I warned you to stay still Crayak" Nazo said as he made sure his prisoner was kept under tight lock.

"Nazo...can you please explain why and how I'm alive?!" Rachel yelled out to Nazo.

"Rachel, I have brought you back because Crayak broke the rules of the game he and Ellimist have played for so long. Crayak physically made contact with a being I killed called The One, he made contact with the being so that The One could destroy the Animorphs, however this action would've brought great evil and destruction to your universe. So I have been sent by one greater then me, in order to make right what was wrong, among those things was to bring you, Ax and Tom back to life and to destroy The One. But I must also make sure that the game between Ellimist and Crayak is over and done for, and it will be as soon as I send Crayak back to his galaxy. There he'll be kept in a special prison meant to contain beings that you would call gods such as the Olympians, as for Ellimist he is allowed to roam free in his home galaxy so long as he never again fights or does an action that could lead to fighting one way or another. You must live your life to the fullest Rachel in order to make things right, and don't worry about anything" Nazo said as he touched Crayak and then sent him all the way to another galaxy.

"This is to much..." Rachel said.

"Excuse me Nazo dude but I'm sure everyone back on Earth and beyond will wonder how and why Rachel is alive" Marco said.

"...she's been dead for years..." Jake said.

"I know all of that because he who sent me told me, I have altered the memories of everyone who knows of Rachel so that as far as they know she was in a coma that ended today. And as for Tom he to has been in a coma and still is but he will awaken when the time is right, the last people to have the new memories will be all of you and I'll allow you to keep the old memories as well. Don't have fear and know that this is all meant in good will" Nazo said as he transported himself and the others back to Earth, they were taken to the forest where they would go to back in the days of the Yeerk war between missions.

"Nazo...thank you..." Cassie said to Nazo.

"My old friend you've done a lot but I sense you aren't done yet" Ellimist said to Nazo.

"Indeed, I must fix the rest of the damage but I needed to take care of this first and foremost. I cannot allow you all to see my true form yet, but know that I will meet you all again and that your lives will be alright so long as you make the right choices. The Lord has blessed all of you" Nazo said to the Animorphs before he left Earth in their universe in order to fight the rest of the damage in their universe.

By the end of the first day Nazo had made right every wrong that was made in the Animorphs universe, Nazo knew though that this was only day one of his works. Day two would be only minutes away for him, and he'd wait until the right moment to leave to the next Zone or universe that needed his help or Multiverse for that matter. Although the Animorphs were unable to fully understand what happened when Nazo came to their universe, at least Rachel was back and it would be the beginning of things to come.


	2. Days 2 and 3

Day 2

The Chaos that altered a timeline

Nazo had teleported into the Light Mobius Zone which he once paid a brief visit to when he was Green, Nazo knew he wasn't going to like what he was ordered to do but he knew it had to be done because if it didn't happen then the timeline of Mobius Prime would be altered for the worst.

"Know that I will not enjoy what must be done to the planet in order to make sure time is made right...why must it be for so many to suffer for the Prime Zone?!" Nazo yelled out into the vacuum of space as he looked at the alternate Mobius and knew he had to complete his mission.

Nazo moved his hands in order to make the changes needed to balance out Order and Chaos, he had to make events happen that would lead to King Sonic having to travel into the past of this Zone in order to fix things. Nazo hated the fact he was the reason behind all of the things happening as they were meant to but it had to be done, if these events didn't happen then it would make things terrible in the bigger picture of everything.

After Nazo did what he had to do he left Light Mobius and moved on out taking care of things however he needed to, though he had to make sure for almost an entire day that nothing tried to alter the things that would come to past in the Light Mobius Zone.

In another Zone he traveled to he saw two beings that slightly interested him, mostly because they were in a Zone that had an alternate version of Green the Hedgehog in it that wasn't even a Nazo the Hedgehog. The two beings that Nazo saw were Spencer Franklin Ricardo and Noah Raymond Thompson, Spencer was a gorilla and Noah was a panda. The two beings were mercs from what Nazo could tell, very powerful ones to judging by their massive muscles, Spencer looked like he might've been wearing goggles while Noah looked like he was wearing a small red vest. Like most Mobians the two didn't have to much clothing such as pants, Nazo put on his special robe that blinded other beings from seeing him as more then a ball of glowing light.

Nazo went down to Spencer and Noah and spoke to them, he explained to them that a great battle was coming to their world and if they got a contract to work for a being known as Midori who would handsomely pay Spencer and Noah if they worked for him in a few months from now. Of course the two mercs liked hearing that someone would pay them handsomely for their services, Nazo knew that in order for the great battle between forces of Order and Chaos to be made right that Spencer and Noah would be needed. After Nazo was done speaking with the gorilla and panda he left in the blink of an eye, he knew that the two in time would take on a job for the mysterious Midori the Hedgehog but that would come at a different point in space and time.

For now Nazo needed to focus on where he was needed next, for tomorrow is another day, and for him usually a day with some form of Chaos.

Day 3

A hot day that felt like a mirage

Nazo's next destination he was ordered to head for was known by some as Agrabah, though the world was fused with another world known as Olympus. The two worlds were fused during the Points of Merging that happened during the First Zone War, like Green-Z had said to Nazo many worlds were now fused and Nazo knew of both of the worlds before they fused into one.

But he wasn't here to enjoy himself, he was ordered to come here by Chaos who informed Nazo that he needed to meet a being he knew long ago. What he needed to do once he met her was inform her of the terror that threatened her world and get her help in destroying the great Evil that was coming that used the power of Light.

Nazo quickly went into the dimension that the being he was meant to meet lived in "such a dreadful day for common people if I say so myself" a female cat like being said to herself as she watched common people suffering during a hot day across Agrabah and Greece.

"And it'll be a day that'll end all in this world" Nazo said to the being.

"I know that voice anywhere...it may have been over five thousand years since we met but I never forget you my darling...Nazo the Hedgehog" the cat woman said to Nazo.

"Good to see you again Mirage" Nazo said with a smile to his old friend.

"So what is the might son of Chaos itself doing here at Morbia, my truly dreadful and stunning world?" Mirage asked Nazo.

"You don't need to speak of such evil Mirage, I'm here on very important business concerning your entire world" Nazo said in a serious tone as he floated towards Mirage.

"Of course you have business here, why is it you can never visit me just for fun like we use to before you tricked me into falling in love with Fasir?" Mirage asked Nazo.

"I was wild back in my younger days Mirage...I mostly did things without thinking about others. But then I saw how good Fasir was and how he could've turned you on to the right path long ago...but I am the will of Chaos and I also listen to the one true God" Nazo said in a serious manner as he floated a couple inches so he looked down at Mirage.

"Spit it out then why you're here" Mirage said in a distasteful tone.

"I'm here because the heat isn't a natural event in these worlds, it is being made by an Evil using the power of Light. The Evil plans to use the Light it wields on not just Agrabah but all the worlds in this Universe until they burn, and it has no regard for whatever burns with the worlds" Nazo explained.

"So why should I be concerned if it burns the worlds?" Mirage said with a hint of delight in the idea of worlds burning.

"Because it wishes to burn this entire Universe and all in it, that includes you Mirage. It will heartlessly, willingly and with no remorse whatsoever destroy all of this and you most of all..." Nazo explained in a loud and serious tone that sounded like thunder, though Mirage could tell that at the end of his sentence he had deep care and concern for her.

"...hmm...let me think on this quickly...on one claw I could see the universe burn marvelously...but on the other claw if I let that happen then no one left to torment...to watch dancing in flowers on a summer's eve...alright Nazo! If you need me to help against this evil then so be it" Mirage said as she decided to help her old friend.

"Good to hear, I knew you'd be the hardest person to reason with on this matter Mirage. Well its time we go meet the others at Olympus" Nazo said as he held on to Mirage and then they teleported to Mt. Olympus the home of the Olympians.

Once there Nazo announced his presence to the Olympians who had deep respect for Nazo because he was a son of Chaos, and to the Olympians that meant he was the brother of Gaea. Nazo explained to the Olympians what was going on and he told them who all they needed in the fight to destroy the Evil that used the power of Light it took, Fasir was among the beings needed in this great battle.

Nazo made sure that Mirage behaved during the fight that was to come, he also needed an old friend of his to come aid in the fight. He summoned Genie, Hercules and Aladdin, Al and Hercules were surprised by everything that happened and Genie was in the middle of a bath when he was summon. "Oh my" Genie said as he covered himself in a towel.

After Nazo explained what was going on, his allies rallied under his leadership in order to take on the Evil. Using the powers of Helios, Selene, Apollo and Artemis to help control the levels of light and darkness so Nazo could get a clear view of the Evil force that used the power of light, after a few minutes went by everyone was able to see that the Evil was some kind a living cloud. Nazo tried to reason with the evil but it refused to speak to anything, so Nazo, the Olympians, Genie, Mirage, Fasir, Hercules and Aladdin worked hard to fight the Evil cloud.

Thanks to Nazo's leadership everyone used what power they could to stop the Evil, ultimately in the end Nazo unleashed a series of Chaos Blast and Chaos Spear attacks that destroyed the Evil. The Evil cloud was gone, once again thanks to Nazo balance was restored. All of Nazo's allies cheered for him when he returned with scars from the fighting, Nazo needed to rest for an hour due to how great the fighting was.

In the end everyone went back to their places they lived at though Mirage felt a little changed by meeting Nazo again, but of course she dismissed whatever she felt and naturally plotted something evil to do. Once Nazo recovered he said his goodbyes to everyone before he headed out to fix any and all damage that the Evil cloud did that needed to be restored among the things he did was he made sure the power of Light that the Evil used was locked away into a pocket dimension where it wouldn't course any harm. After Nazo was over with the Universe he was in he teleported away so he could make sure that everything was in order. Once Nazo finished his task for the day he took a moment to look at the beauty in the cosmos of the universe he was in, ultimately though he had to leave to another Zone in another universe, that was possibly in another multiverse in order to make sure everything was in balance where he was needed.

Note: Spencer and Noah belong to werewolf99 who gave me full permission to use them in my fics


	3. Day 4

Day 4

The Ghost Zone needs Order

Nazo heard a great deal about things that happened since he last paid a visit to the world known as Ghost Zone DP, the Zone was falling into Chaos though. An unknown force invaded the Ghost Zone of the DP Zone. Nazo knew that he needed to use the Gloves of Order which were given to him by the son of Order millions of years ago, Nazo could sense the unknown force was strong but with the powers he had been given the unknown force would fall before the might of Nazo.

Nazo traveled to the DP Zone before he headed to the Ghost Zone DP or the Ghost Zone of the DP Zone, Nazo knew that the Zone was named after the champion of the Zone who was known as Danny Phantom. A boy whose half ghost and half human, Nazo quickly made his way to find Danny Phantom. When Nazo looked for Danny Phantom at the boy's home he couldn't sense Danny anywhere, he did however get a trace on Danny and thanks to the one true God telling Nazo where Danny was located the Chaos Being was able to travel to the secret location Danny was at. Danny was talking with the Guys in White, they needed Danny's help because the presence of the unknown force was effecting both the Ghost Zone and their Earth.

"I can't say I've met a mortal with ghost powers in eons" Nazo said as he teleported behind Danny and the Guys in White.

"What the heck!" one of the agents yelled.

"It must be some kind of odd animal ghost thing" another agent yelled as he fired an anti-ghost weapon at Nazo but the beam stopped before it could even hit Nazo, Nazo then looked at the beam and it vanished altogether.

"What just happened!?" Danny said in shock and disbelief at what he saw.

"How can it be?" one of the agents said.

"Listen to me Danny Fenton Prime, as well as the agents of Guys in White. I am not a ghost of any kind whatsoever, I am Nazo. I am a being whose been sent here by both my father and the one true God, the unknown force that has invaded the Ghost Zone intends to bring an end to your entire world. And not just simply the planet but everything in your dimension, I am a being that you might consider god like. But that's only to give you an idea of what my power is like, I am not truly a being you'd call a god at all" Nazo explained.

"Since when were god like beings floating silver animals? Wait! How do you know my name?!" Danny said as he realized that Nazo knew his name already.

"First correction I'm platinum, second I know many things, besides I've seen you before and your heroic deeds Danny Fenton or should I call you Danny Phantom?" Nazo said.

"You...but..." Danny was at a lost for words as were the agents of Guys in White.

"He's a living being! He's not a ghost!" another agent said which shocked everyone in the room.

"I don't have time to fully explain everything especially since your not known for your smarts, no offense of course. But you must come with me Fenton because the Ghost Zone and your Zone need Danny Phantom to work with Nazo the Hedgehog Prime" Nazo said as he teleported himself and Danny to the Ghost Zone.

"Wow! How...just what all can you do Nazo?" Danny asked the hedgehog as they floated in the Ghost Zone.

"The power of Chaos allows me to travel to anywhere in Space and Time and beyond, whenever I leave my Zone my power is increased so I can bring balance where it is needed" Nazo said.

"Okay...well can your Chaos powers tell us where this unknown force is?" Danny asked.

"Yes actually...but before we go you need to power up" Nazo said to Danny.

"Oh right I forgot, I'm going Ghost!" Danny Fenton said as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"We must head for Walker's prison, that is where the unknown force is right now" Nazo said as he and Danny traveled to Walker's prison using their flying abilities.

"Wow I didn't realize how short you really are" Danny said as he realized how tall Nazo was next to him.

"Indeed, but never judge one's power and capabilities by their size" Nazo said as he was focused on getting to Walker's prison.

Within minutes the two arrived thanks to a portal that Nazo opened up, when Danny and Nazo arrived at the prison there was chaos. Many of the ghost police were taken down and the prison looked like it was almost ready to crumble, Nazo saw that the police were fighting some kind of yellow like substance that seemed to have a mind of its own. Nazo knew by looking at the substance that it was part of the unknown force, Nazo quickly began to help take down the substance using power from the Gloves of Order he was wearing. The ghost police were surprised and baffled to see Danny and Nazo working together to help them out, Nazo explained to the ghost police who he was and why he had Danny Phantom help him.

Meanwhile Danny went into the prison to scout out the facility, Nazo didn't sense any part of the unknown force in the prison but he could sense some ghosts in the area that needed help. Nazo went into the prison when he finished explaining himself to the ghost police, he saw Danny help Walker out of a pile of rubble. Walker wondered why Danny bothered to save him after the way he treated Danny in the past and Danny replied by saying "because it's the right thing to do" which got Walker a bit off guard but he didn't show any signs of it.

"I'm glad that the Unknown Force didn't destroy you my old friend" Nazo said to Walker.

"Nazo...you came back...when you said you would so many long years ago..." Walker said as he saw Nazo.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Danny said.

"Yes, I helped Walker long ago make the prison so it could help balance the Order and Chaos in the Ghost Zone" Nazo said.

"And he said he'd return one day, he'd come back in a day of great chaos when I...and the entire Ghost Zone would need him the most" Walker explained.

"...man...you surely are something Nazo" Danny said.

"Only because I was made this way by the will of the one true God" Nazo said.

"So...Walker what can you tell us about this Unknown Force?" Danny asked.

"I don't know much, all I know is days ago a yellow glowing substance appeared to leak into the Ghost Zone. We knew it was from another Zone so we did our best to try and stop it, but it seemed to have a will of its own and anybody it touches dead or alive seems to go insane because of it" Walker explained.

"Wait you said it drives people insane?" Nazo asked.

"Yes" Walker said in a serious tone.

"That sounds awfully familiar...but I can't recall where or when I know it from..." Nazo said as he was trying to figure out what the Unknown Force was.

"Did you only just recently go through rebirth?" Walker asked Nazo.

"Yes...and this time around I have only seven full days and I need to return to the Mobius Prime Zone before the end of the seventh day" Nazo explained.

"Then I hope that you're up to the challenge Nazo" Walker said.

"Wait rebirth?" Danny said.

"I'm half mortal Danny so I can die from an unnatural cause, but I can always come back to life. But when I come back a stay as a mere mortal until I turn 15 and complete a special trial. But enough about me...we need to find the Unknown Force and stop it fast" Nazo said as he used his powers to heal Walker.

"One more question, what do you mean by Zone?" Danny asked.

"Zone is what people like me call alternate dimensions, we call them Zones for short because the word is easy to remember" Nazo explained.

Nazo then went to gather a few ghosts he knew at some point in his life, the ghosts he got to help him included the Box Ghost, Ember and Princess Dorathea. Nazo was good friends with these ghosts, and he knew in order to stop the Unknown Force they would be needed in the fight. Within minutes after Nazo gathered his forces together he and his allies and friends went to fight the Unknown Force, they all fought bravely against the Unknown Force but Nazo knew he had to finish the Unknown Force when it took on a ghost like body that seemed to somewhat remind Nazo of triangles.

Everyone watched as Nazo fought the strange being known as the Unknown Force, the battle was great! Nazo seemed to be the only being immune to the effects of the insanity the Unknown Force used on people, this was because of the fact Nazo is a being of Chaos and that insanity and madness have no effect on him the same way it effects other beings. That plus the fact he was fighting with the Glove of Order allowed him to strike the Unknown Force, the Unknown Force was truly no match for Nazo. Ultimately Nazo once again brought balance by destroying the Unknown Force and restoring the levels of Order needed back in the Ghost Zone, once Nazo restored the Ghost Zone he took Danny Phantom with him in order to allow Danny the chance to witness the damaged areas of his world heal up.

Nazo made sure that only Danny, his friends, allies and the Guys in White had memory of Nazo's arrival in their Zone and the things he did for them because he was commanded to by the one true God. After that Nazo left the Earth that Danny lived on and made sure that he restored all of the balance needed for the rest of this day, Nazo knew that the next couple days before his last day would be among his most important days spent.

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone

"It looks like you defeated the Insanity that I created, I guess you haven't lost your touch at all Nazo? But that won't stop you from allowing me to complete my plans and not even you can stop the madness of Robo-Robotnik mk II, your entire universe is going to be shaken to the core thanks to him. Well I hope that I can see you again on friendly terms my old friend, I have to go and make sure that everything is slowly but surely in order for my plans" a strange triangle shaped being with one eye said, he was wearing a black top hat and a black bow tie. This being was an old friend to Nazo as well as one of his greatest enemies, the question was which would they be the next time they met? And what will they ultimately be in the end?


	4. Days 5 and 6

Day 5

Beginning the Chaos of a decade!

Nazo traveled to another world quite far from his world, it was part of a very massive multiverse that was getting so huge it was slowly starting to absorb other multiverses into it. He saw that one of these multiverses was one he went to as Green, it was the Marvel multiverse, and another multiverse was one he went to a long time ago.

"It looks like the ship with Jumba Prime's Experiment 626 Prime or as he'll soon be called Stitch Prime, is about to take off. I'd better work my powers to make sure the needed Chaos is here" Nazo said as he pointed his right index finger at the ship.

Then he could see that Experiment 626 had escaped, he made it into a police cruiser and was making a lot of chaos for the galactic police forces. Nazo grinned when he saw his work in the making, he needed to time travel though to make sure all his work was done before his fifth day was over, once it was done he'd have to do something the next day he didn't want to do but he knew it was meant to be in order for things to be made right for an alternate version of planet Earth.

Day 6

Plans for a card game?

Nazo was in the middle of deep outer space in a dimension similar to many Earth Primes, he needed a moment to try and clear his mind so his work to bring balance would be not as hard on him as it would be. He just wished he didn't have to bring into motion the series of events that would bring the end of Planet Krypton, it was always to much for Nazo since he became more humane to destroy worlds one way or another.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the platinum hedgehog of Chaos himself" a familiar voice said to Nazo as a being made of unknown pure energy appeared behind Nazo while spinning his cane.

"That voice...it can't be..." Nazo said as he turned around.

"You should know by now Nazo that I'm like you, hard to get rid of one way or another" the triangle shaped being known as Bill Cipher said to his old friend.

"Bill Cipher, what are you doing here?" Nazo asked.

"Well I caught sight of you passing by the multiverse I originally came from. And given how long you've been gone since you last died I thought that I should remind you of the card game" Bill said as he leaned against his cane.

"I must've gone to sleep while contemplating what I'm going to do to Krypton?" Nazo said.

"You sure did, now about the Chaotic Card Game" Bill said.

"Right...oh yeah! That's when all of us chaos, mischief and overall trouble makers come together to play cards, like our poker night. Of course its poker based on what the host wants it to be" Nazo said.

"Yup and this time around its that cheeky windbag Bat-mite's turn, but I'll still have my way when he ends up bringing Beast Boy. I'll make sure he brings Beast Boy because I need old Changling for my plans" Bill said to Nazo.

"I forgot how much you dislike Bat-mite" Nazo said.

"Come on what kind of all powerful being dresses like their favorite hero pretty much all the time? Guys like you and me don't need much" Bill said as he floated in front of Nazo.

"I remember fighting that odd yellow energy from the Ghost Zone...that was you messing things up again so I'd act wasn't it Bill!?" Nazo said.

"Oh you've caught me" Bill said as he vanished and appeared very small in the palm of Nazo's right hand.

"So Bill is there anything else you need to tell me before I go and do the dirty work?" Nazo asked.

"Why yes!" Bill said as he teleported behind Nazo "why is it for the past like eon you've been acting all you know regretful for having to kill innocent lives? I mean come on you've been alive for a billion years, and don't tell me its just because you fell in love with Princess Luna whom you've had a dream of not to long ago from when you saw those beautiful flowers" Bill said as he pulled out one of Nazo's memories from not to long ago, he then put the memory back.

"I forgot that I haven't safeguarded my recent memories Bill...and I don't think it was just Luna whom I must see soon" Nazo said.

"Right I forgot all that other stuff like how you're seriously working for the will of the one true God" Bill said in a serious tone.

"Indeed Bill, but before I get done what needs done can you clue me in again on your master plan?" Nazo asked.

"No chance not since the last time we fought and leveled a universe which was hilarious ahahahahahaha...well go do your balance thing and I'll be working and in the meantime watch you...I'll be watching you ahahahahahahahaha!" Bill said as a wheel appeared around him before he teleported away from Nazo's dreams.

Nazo then woke up from his resting, he knew that the time for thinking was over for now. "Right...looks like I've got work to do...oh Luna I hope you can forgive me for what I have to do if you ever learn...I also know this time we can speak about our pasts without withholding my true self from you from this point forth" Nazo said as he teleported and did what needed done before he headed to Equestria the next and final day of his week as Nazo.


	5. Day 7

Day 7

A great reunion

Nazo had long awaited this day in his life, he knew all to well in Equestria that the princess of the night had returned, the great Princess Luna. Princess Luna meant more to Nazo then most beings he had met in his life, not to many people know or remember but long before Princess Luna was corrupted by the Nightmare entity and became Nightmare Moon. She was the lover of Nazo the Hedgehog, the two had lived happily long ago before Nazo had died and before Luna was corrupted.

This would be the first time in over a thousand years that the two would see each other again, at least with most of their memories restored. Nazo flew fast to reach Equestria, within an hour of travel he made it to Equestria and he quickly hurried to meet Princess Luna, it was night time when Nazo had arrived in Equestria and he flew towards Princess Luna's tower to meet her.

"It has been a long time since I last gazed upon your beauty Luna" Nazo said with a smile as he began to walk on the balcony of Princess Luna's tower.

"Wait that voice...it...Nazo!" Princess Luna said as she rushed to Nazo, the two then hugged each other once they had reached one another.

"Luna...its been so long since last we met my love" Nazo said as he was starting to cry with tears of joy.

"That is has Nazo...that is has my knight of the night" Luna said as she to cried upon reuniting with Nazo.

"I remember the vision I had of you from not to long ago, your beauty is the same today as it was way back...it feels like yesterday when I showed you the beauty of Mobius...my world" Nazo said.

"It has been long...yet it doesn't feel like it was so long ago when we had such...fun" Luna said.

"...Luna, I have so much to say to you tonight...I'd like to start with saying I'm deeply sorry I wasn't with you when you needed me the most...the guilt...I have felt from leaving you has hurt and haunted me to this very night...I'm just sorry Luna that I left you..." Nazo said as he cried in sorrow.

"I...accept your apology Nazo, but you didn't need to apologize. What happened, happened long ago. Besides...when you became my boyfriend and I your girlfriend we knew that such things could and would happen...our roles as protectors and rulers always have unexpected things happen" Luna said.

Some might wonder why Princess Luna wasn't speaking with her royal 'we' or by speaking differently from most ponies or using her loud voice, but whenever she was with Nazo she spoke softly and gently. For Nazo was soft and gentle with her, the two had met many millions of years ago for Nazo while for Princess Luna it was thousands of years ago. At first they were simply friends, but as time went by they became so much more. Nazo's crescent moon shaped scar was created on accident when Princess Luna hit his head with an attack while they were in the thick of a great battle.

Nazo decided to keep the scar as a reminder of the special bound he and Princess Luna shared, he knew that no matter what the two would have an undying trust between each other and that they'd never intentionally hurt each other. They even had plans to possibly get married but Princess Celestia warned that such a union could bring unbalance in the cosmos, which was one of the many reasons that Princess Luna fell to the corruption of the Nightmare entity in the first place.

"I noticed the griffon known as James Griffon has been quite a fighter and a good friend in the time I've seen him as my other self" Nazo said to Luna as they looked at the moon together.

"Indeed he has grown strong since he arrived in Equestria months ago, to think that a human was able to arrive in Equestria after so long ago" Luna said.

"...my alternate self Green-Z or Zazo the Zone Cop, reminded me before I came here about what He did so long ago..." Nazo said.

"At least humans are alive in the mirror world" Luna said.

"I never will forget that world, if not for Vice Principal Luna we never would've learned the true strength of our bound all those years ago" Nazo said.

"Yes, it was a cleaver idea of mine" Luna said with a smirk.

"That it was Luna, so for old times sake can I help you defend the night?" Nazo asked his old love.

"Yes...but Nazo, there is something we need to talk about before we leave" Luna said.

"...is it about our relationship?" Nazo asked.

"Well...I wanted to let you know...given the fact you're more mortal now then before...that if you want to fall in love with another on Mobius...you have my permission" Luna said as she bowed her head to Nazo.

"Luna..." Nazo was speechless.

"Its alright, really it is. I've excepted the fact long ago when I was imprisoned that it might be better for balance if you settle with another in your world" Luna said.

"...I'm not sure if there will ever be truly another...but to be honest if there were to be one it might be Mina Mongoose..." Nazo said as he shared a vision of Mina with Luna.

"...I knew that young love before we met again was possible..." Luna said.

"Luna...no matter what happens...I don't want it to be known or said ever we're leaving each other...we may live long distance but our love is far to strong" Nazo said.

"I understand and except that Nazo, just know that you can have room for another if you ever need to" Luna said.

"...thank you...I understand now what you mean" Nazo said as he and Princess Luna took off to defend the ponies from monsters of the night.

As the two traveled they kept in line many creatures, but as they traveled they encountered Doctor Whooves, Ditzy Doo, Vinyl Scratch, James Griffon and Octavia Melody who we busy fighting an evil glass demon known as Stained Glass. Nazo and Princess Luna knew that James and his friends had fought the evil demon once before, they watched as the brave griffon was willing to give his life to save his friends from the evil being. As James fought a bright light began to shine from him, light mixed with darkness, he then used its power to destroy Stained Glass once and for all. James didn't even realize that he had used the power of light and darkness to destroy Stained Glass, Nazo then spoke with Luna as they witnessed the griffon help his friends get to safety and to someplace to recover.

They ultimately agreed that James would soon be ready to join the ranks of Princess Luna's Elite Night Guard, the two then moved on and encountered more demons who wanted to try and bring harm to Equestria and beyond. But with the power of the one true God and the powers given to them, Princess Luna and Nazo completely destroyed the evil beings.

By that time night was becoming dawn, Nazo sensed something was wrong around Canterlot. "We have to return to Canterlot and fast Luna" Nazo said as he used his powers to teleport them to Canterlot.

There they witnessed Princess Celestia guarding the statue of Discord "sister! What art thou doing out this early?" Princess Luna asked her older sister.

"I can sense the power of evil Chaos coming" Celestia said.

"I knew he'd come here sooner or later after his defeat at Angel Island" Nazo said as both he, Celestia and Luna held their ground as the evil Mammoth Mogul arrived in Equestria, Nazo used his powers to stop time for everyone else while he and the royal sisters dealt with Mogul.

"After so many centuries I have finally returned to Equestria, a world so rich in magic, potential and most of all...power!" Mammoth Mogul said as he walked out of a portal leading to the pocket dimension that Hyper Knuckles and Hyper Sonic sent him to.

"I thought that I warned you never to come here or any other world outside of our multiverse ever again Mammoth Mogul?!" Nazo said with anger in his eyes towards his old enemy.

"Nazo! I never expected to see my most hated of all enemies in this world" Mammoth Mogul said, he was shocked that Nazo had returned to put him back in line once again.

"Do you know of this being?" Princess Celestia asked Nazo.

"Yes, he's Mammoth Mogul. He's the last of the Mobian mammoths, and a master over Chaos powers. He has a Green Chaos Emerald in his chest to keep him immortal" Nazo said.

"You must be Princess Celestia of the Day my dear, and the one touched by darkness must be Princess Luna of the Night? I've heard a fair deal about you two" Mammoth Mogul said as he tried to behave like a gentleman.

"Leave now heathen or face our wraith!" Princess Luna barked at Mogul.

"We will not be afraid to fight you in order to defend our subjects" Princess Celestia warned Mammoth Mogul.

"My dear Princess, I assure you that I have no plans to harm you or your subjects. I'm merely here for Discord" Mammoth Mogul said with a big grin.

"Discord?" Princess Luna said.

"Why do you want Discord?" Princess Celestia asked.

"What do you want with my former pupil?" Nazo asked.

"Quite simple, I plan to drain the infinite Chaos powers of Discord. With his Chaos energy combined with mine I'll be able to surpass my Master Mogul transformation" Mammoth Mogul said.

"I will not allow you to harm Discord" Nazo said.

"Why not? Didn't he turn astray? Didn't he go from a mischief maker who helped keep balance to an out of control master of Chaos? As well as Confusion and Evil?" Mammoth Mogul asked.

"He did...but he can come back to good again Mogul, and I know that if someone like you dared to drain Discord's powers then you'd be doomed to the plague of Chaos only true masters and entities of Chaos can handle. I've seen beings take just a pinch of Discord's power and ultimately regret it because it made them lose, just to name simple disasters for them" Nazo said.

"You can't talk me out of my plans again Nazo" Mammoth Mogul said as he walked forward but Nazo quickly began to fight Mammoth Mogul.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna helped in the battle as well, Mogul was overwhelmed by the power of three but he kept on fighting. Nazo knew that the fighting couldn't go on for to much longer, he ultimately used his powers to drain a lot of the Chaos energy inside Mammoth Mogul's Chaos Emerald. He then used that energy to open up a pocket dimension prison for Mammoth Mogul, Luna and Celestia helped Nazo as he got Mammoth Mogul banished into another realm meant to be his personal prison.

Thanks to the royal sisters the evil Mammoth Mogul was banished, Nazo told them that the pocket dimension would hold Mogul until the Master Emerald was shattered by something. Afterwards Nazo used his powers to heal the damage made by Mogul in his attempts to steal Discord, Nazo was right about what he said about Discord though, if any being attempted to steal Discord's powers or stole the power, then that being would suffer defeat.

"You did a wonderful job preventing Mammoth Mogul from kidnapping our old friend Discord" Princes Celestia said to Nazo.

"Thanks Princess Celestia...though when we fought Mogul, I sensed Discord was watching us. And I could hear a heart beat" Nazo said.

"Does this mean he'll come back sooner then I expected?" Princess Celestia said.

"You expected him to return after the Elements of Harmony lost their link with you and Luna?" Nazo asked Celestia.

"Yes" the princess answered.

"But how could he be coming back so soon?" Luna asked.

"I think maybe I'm part of that reason, when I used the Elements of Harmony with a Chaos Emerald in the mix, its possible that the Chaos energies from the Chaos Emerald went through the Elements of Harmony and sent Discord enough Chaos energy for him to come back sooner then we expected" Nazo explained.

"Right, and I'm sure that the new users of the Elements of Harmony can use their power to make a new prison for Discord" Luna said.

"Only until he can be given a chance to be redeemed sister" Celestia said to Luna.

"By the way...I noticed Discord's tail has moved since I last saw the statue" Nazo said as he looked at the statue.

"...how can this be?" Princess Celestial said as she just now noticed what Nazo was talking about.

"I don't have much time left...I must return to Mobius Prime" Nazo said as he could feel his powers starting to revert him back into Green the Hedgehog "Luna know that I'll always love you...and that I'll make sure me and my friends can meet you and your friends and our friends here off and on" Nazo said to Luna.

"Until we meet again Nazo the Knight of the Night" Princess Luna said to her good friend Nazo as he teleported out of Equestria, he needed to take care of a few things in some other places fast before he returned home to meet Chris Thorndyke.

Epilogue

Mobius Prime at the Mystic Ruins a week after Green turned into Nazo from his point of view but to others a mere seven minutes went by.

"I wonder where Green went to" Chris said to Rouge.

"Believe me when I say Green is a tough cookie, he can handle himself wherever he is dear" Rouge said to Chris as mist rolled by.

Then within the mist the shape of someone familiar appeared, Chris blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And she knew without a doubt it was her friend Green the Hedgehog "Green!" Chris said in excitement to her friend as he stood in front of Chris and Rouge.

"Hi Chris, long time no see" Green said with a grin as he scratched his nose.

Green later on at the Thorndyke mansion would tell them about the amazing stories worth tell about what he did as Nazo, he didn't mention any bad things he did like destroying worlds but he told them about the good things. Like how he reunited with Princess Luna and how he got his scar as Nazo, it would be from this day forth that the multiverse and all multiverse would know that Nazo the Hedgehog has returned! And he will bring balance where it is needed, fix what needs fixed and make sure that evil won't harm any worlds that the Chao deem worthy.

This week truly did mark the return of Nazo the Hedgehog!

The End of the first return!

Note to Christian Ape99: I can't answer any of your questions because you're using a guest/anomonus account


End file.
